tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Artemis Lupin
This character belongs to LisaEmma and is found here. Artemis Hope Lupin (b. '''October 19, 1964) 'is a half-blood witch and Healer. She is the second child and only daughter to Lyall, a wizard and Hope Lupin, a Muggle. She is the younger sister to Remus Lupin. When she was four, her brother was attacked by a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback, in which he retaliated by the insult from her father. Greyback was about to bite her when her father rescued them but it was to late for Remus. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1975 and was sorted into Gryffindor house, which she became close friends with her brother's friends. After graduating from Hogwarts, a year after Voldemort's failed killing attempt at Harry Potter, son to her late friends, she became a Healer at St. Mungoes. Between wars, she became an Animagus, form of a African Wild Dog, to helped with her brother's transformation during a full moon. She joined the Order of the Phoenix after Lord Voldemort had returned, and fought against Death Eaters. In 1997, her brother had married Nymphadora Tonks, a fellow Order member, and later had a son, a nephew to Artemis. Artemis fought and survived at the Battle of Hogwarts, and watched her brother died by the hands of Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov. In later life, she helped Andromeda Tonks and Harry Potter raising up Edward Lupin. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Life/First Wizarding War Between Wars Second Wizarding War Battle of the Department of Mysteries On the run Battle of Hogwarts Post Life Physical Appearance Personality and Traits Magical Abilities and skills * '''Healing: Artemis' specialty is healing any creature inflicted injuries. She is also known to healed members of the Order during their missions. ' * 'Transifguration and Animagus: '''Artemis was particular skilled at Transfiguration, an example when she became an Animagus to protect and companion her brother in his werewolf form. * '''Duelling: '''Artemis is a skillful duelist. * '''Care of Magical Creatures: '''Being part of the Creatures Induce Injuries at Mungo's, she is knowledgable and skilled at Magical Creatures. * '''Non-Verbal and Wandless Magic: '''She is able to demonstrate of non-verbal and wandless magic at ease. * '''Potions: '''She is a skilled potioneer, as she can brew Wolfsbane Potion for Remus. etymology * '''Artemis: '''In Greek Mythology, Artemis is the daughter of Zeus and Leto and twin sister to Apollo. She is the goddess of the hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, virginity and young girls, bringing and relieving disease in women; she is a Greek moon goddess, sometimes depicted with a crescent moon above her head. * '''Lupin: '''is deprived from ''Lupinus, Latin for wolf-like, lupus, wolf, being the basic word. Canius Lupus ''is the scientific name for the wolf - to be described as ''lupine means to resemble a wolf. Lupin is also the name of an plant with edible seeds. Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Female Character Category:Gryffindor Character Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Healer Category:Animagus Category:LisaEmma Category:Lupin Family Category:St Mungo's Healers Category:St Mungo's Staff Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Half-Blood Category:Order Member Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Emilia Clarke FC Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:English Witches